Love has no boundaries
by sakura-no-akatsuki
Summary: Gakuen Alice crossover. When Noda-sensei can't control his powers, Mikan and co got transported into the feudal era. New romance blossoms between them & Inuyasha and co.


Hello, this is the first story done by both of us. ^^ It's a crossover of Gakuen Alice and Inuyasha. ^^ Review are very much appreciated so we can improve on it. Not only that, we will only continue if there's reviews. ^^ I'm also sorry it's kind of short.

* * *

Today was another normal day in Gakuen Alice. The Alice goes to their respective classes and took lessons.

" … And the robot can dance!" Mikan bragged about a new robot Hotaru just made. Suddenly, she was shot down by the Baka gun.

"That's my invention. Stop going around bragging it like it's yours."

"I'm so sorry, Hotaru…" Mikan apologize as Anna helped her up. Hotaru went to her seat without saying anything.

"Did I make Hotaru angry?" Mikan thought as she went to her seat. Her partner, Natsume, was sleeping as usual with a manga covering his face. Ruka was playing with his rabbit.

"How I wish I was as free of problems as them…"

The bell rang, and lessons are starting. Everyone make their way back to their seat. Today's first lesson would be conducted by Misaki-sensei. They always love his lessons, because the plants are always so fun and amusing to look at.

The door opened, and instead of Misaki-sensei, Noda-sensei walked in.

"Noda-sensei!?" Mikan stood up, shouting out her teacher's name. Noda-sensei was the teacher in-charge of the Special class.

"Please seat down, Mikan-chan."

"I'm sorry." Mikan bowed and sat down.

"Misaki-sensei is sick today. So I'm going to relieve the class for the first period here today. I'm making it a free lesson, you may do whatever you want. Just don't make too much noise."

Everyone got into their small groups and chat softly, expect for a few who were using their Alice for fun. Natsume had woke up and was reading his manga. It continued for the next half hour.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. It was Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai. "Noda-sensei, here are the files you wanted,"

"Ah, thanks, Tsubasa-kun, Misaki-chan. Hmm?"

Noda-sensei's face when pale all of the sudden. "Stay… stay away from me!"

"Sensei!" Tsubasa and Misaki ran towards him.

"My Alice…! I can't control it!"

"I will try to nullify it!" Mikan ran towards Noda-sensei, but her efforts to stop were useless.

"Go away! You will be Time travel with me if this goes on!"

"No!" Mikan clinged tightly onto his arm.

"Mikan!" Hotaru & Ruka ran towards her.

"Ruka! What are you doing?" Natsume ran towards Ruka.

"Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun my love!" Sumire ran towards both of them.

In a flash of light, everyone that ran towards Noda-sensei, including Tsubasa-senpai & Misaki-senpai were gone.

* * *

In the Feudal era…

"Everything feels so calm and relaxed with Naraku gone…" Kagome lie down on the soft, green grass.

"Yes…" Inuyasha lie down beside her, closing his eyes slightly.

"This is the first time I seen him so relaxed…" she thought, looking at Inuyasha with those warm eyes of hers.

The silence continued. But not for long.

Suddenly, a bunch of people fell down from the sky and it landed on top of both of them.

"Oof! What the hell?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"It's raining people!" Kagome exclaimed.

Tsubasa-senpai landed first, followed by Misaki and Noda-sensei.

"Where… where are we?" Tsubasa looked around in confusion.

"It's the feudal era! Hey, it's the guy with dog ears! The one that saved our world! !" Noda-sensei pointed at Inuyasha.

"I thought it's InuYaNekoBaka? And where's Mikan and the others?" Misaki said.

"IT'S INUYASHA, DUMMIES!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "And get off me and Kagome!"

"Sorry!" Just as the three of them are standing up, more people fell on top of them.

This time, it's Sumire, Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru and lastly, Mikan.

"I can't believe it! It's InuGeisha of our history textbook!" squealed Sumire.

"You alright, Ruka?" Natusme asked in concern. "Yeah." Ruka replied, standing up.

"Mikan, fine? Can you get up by yourself?" Hotaru help Mikan up. "Hey… that's Kamen from the Feudal era, a heroine."

"Thanks, Hotaru!" Mikan smiled. "Hey, it's Kaname the Heroine!"

"IT'S KAGOME! AND HE'S INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry." Mikan and Hotaru bowed.

"Noda-sensei, we are stucked here?" Tsubasa asked.

"I afraid so… I can't use my Alice now." Noda-sensei answered with his head hung down.

"Time… time travelling? You guys? Just like me?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Hmm… yeah." Ruka replied.

"I understand your situation, this is what happened to me too. How about staying over at our house until you can return to your own world?" Kagome offered.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but thanks." Noda-sensei accepted the offer, and smiled warmly and the kind girl.

"Let's go now! I will lead the way! Come on, Inuyasha, get up!"

"Sigh… so troublesome. Let's go." Inuyasha stood up.

Everyone followed their lead.

A new life is about to begin for them.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope you all like it!


End file.
